1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for measuring flow. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device and method for measuring flow with decreased disturbance of the flow being measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional in-line flowmeters are mechanical in nature and require reading of an indicator at the location of the installed in-line flowmeter. One such traditional flowmeter is marketed as the FL500 Series In-Line of Flowmeters by Omega Engineering.
The general operation of the traditional flowmeter provides for a flowing fluid to enter at one end of a mechanical device housing installed in the flowing fluid tubing or pipe. The flowing fluid forces a piston to move within the flowmeter apparatus against a spring. The spring is compressed relative to the pressure generated by the flowing fluid. The piston also accommodates the flowing fluid, allowing it to pass around the piston periphery and continue through the outlet of the inline flowmeter.
A portion of the piston is visible through a transparent portion of the housing. The position of the piston is viewed under a scale printed on the transparent portion. The position of the piston relative to the scale gives the fluid flow rate. Accordingly, traditional mechanical flowmeters rely on indirect pressure measurement by the spring loaded piston.